


Pretty Baby

by honkknoah



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Praise, soft, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkknoah/pseuds/honkknoah
Summary: Karl wants cuddles after Sapnap comes out of the shower.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 5
Kudos: 187





	Pretty Baby

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first karlnap writing so i hope it’s ok :( it’s very short because i was soft cuz i missed my boyfriend n wanted this so i wrote my favorite boys doin it! my twitter is honkkiero:3

Karl whines at his boyfriend as he walks into their room from showering. Making grabby hands at him, he pouts. “Sap,,, come cuddle” he whines. 

Sapnap giggles. “Hold on sweetheart, I’m still damp and I need to change.” 

Karl emits another whine. “But I wanna cuddle..”

“Just a few minutes, baby” 

Karl huffs and snuggles under the covers. “Whatever.” he frowns. 

Sapnap hums and changes swiftly before looking over to his boyfriend. 

Karl’s pretty lips were set into a pout and his fingers wrapped around the covers so, so prettily. His boyfriend was a masterpiece. 

Sapnap felt his heart swell as he climbed into bed next to him. Karl turns over softly. “Hello.” he murmurs. 

“Hi, sweetheart.” Sapnap smiles as the boy in front of him flushes at his words. 

Karl runs his hands through his boyfriend’s hair and frowns. “Damp.” he states. 

Sapnap just stares at Karl full of love. 

Karl goes on to rant about how the pillowcase would get wet and Sapnap shuts him up with a gentle kiss. 

Karl was taken aback by how gentle the kiss was, it was full of pure love. 

“You’re so pretty, baby.” Sapnap says into the kiss. 

Karl flushes once more, pulling away to cover his face. 

Sapnap giggles and pulls his boyfriend’s hands down. “So pretty for me, hm? Such a pretty baby.” 

Karl presses a soft kiss against his boyfriend’s lips as his face burns red. “I love you.” 

Sapnap melts. “I love you too, pretty boy.” 

They spend the rest of the day giving each other gentle kisses and whispering soft praises into each other’s mouths. And when night came they fell asleep clinging to each other like there was no one else in the world.


End file.
